Trip through Misery
by Cujo8705
Summary: Gil,catherine, and Linsdey visit Gil's family. written before knowing anything about his family. T to be safe and for some language later.
1. Chapter 1

**Dad: Andrew Gilbert Grissom**

**Mother: Susan Marie Grissom**

**Sister: Alexandra Anne Grissom-Jones**

**Brother-in-law: David Albert Jones**

**Nephew: Thomas Andrew Jones**

**Brother: George Samuel Grissom**

**Sister-in-law: Deborah Michelle Grissom**

**Ex-girlfriend: Grace Roberts**

**Ex-girlfriend: Angela Marie Wilson**

**This is just a list of main characters. I wrote what I have so far before we knew anything about Gil's dad or family.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a fat, epileptic dog and any character you are unfamiliar with. Also anything it says Grissom's Mom says is signed.

Grissom frowned as he read the letter in his hand. He hadn't ever expected to hear from his family again after refusing to be happy with his parent's remarriage.

"Hey Gil." Grissom jumped at the sound of Catherine's voice behind him. "Sorry to startle you."

"It's fine. I was just reading a letter from my mother."

"I thought you didn't talk."

"Me too." He handed her the letter and sat down on the couch gesturing for her to sit as well. As she read he watched her begin to frown, when she had finished she looked at him.

"You're not going are you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, part of me wants to see them, but I promised you and Lindsey a real vacation."

"If you want to go, go." Catherine said angrily, before turning toward the bedroom. Gil sighed and headed to the kitchen to start dinner, turning music on to keep his mind occupied.

Catherine sat slumped on the bed tears slowly dripping down her face but the sound of _Do You Love Me?_ , drifting from the kitchen had her laughing. Catherine stood and walked into the kitchen slowly wrapping her arms around her lover. Neither said anything for a while just leaning against each other.

Catherine pulled away first "Gil, I know they're your family but what about our family? Lindsey needs this, we all need this."

"Look what I di…" Lindsey's voice drifted off as she took in the scene in front of her. "Are you guys breaking up?"

Gil crouched down next to her "We're not breaking up butterfly. We were just having an argument."

"But you guys never argue."

"Remember how I told you about my family not talking to me. Well, I got a letter from them and they want me to come and visit them… this week."

Lindsey paused for a moment "We're supposed to go on a family vacation this week. You just love them more than us."

Seeing the pain in Gil's eyes, Catherine finally spoke "Lindsey even if we don't go on the vacation we're still a family." Lindsey threw down the papers in her hands and ran to her room slamming the door. "Well that went well." Catherine looked at the papers and then handed them to Gil. On top was a paper **What I'm Doing for Spring Break**, the first line was like a knife to his heart. _For my Spring Break I am going on vacation with my mom and Gil, who is like my father._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Anything Gil's mom (Susan) says is signed.

Gil picked up the phone as Catherine went to comfort Lindsey.

**At the Grissom residence in Marina Del Rey**

"Do you think he'll come?" Andrew Grissom asked. Susan sighed "Gil won't come if he feels pressured. That's why I used a letter." At that moment the phone rang.

"Grissom residence." Andrew said.

"Hello father."

"Gil. Are you calling about the letter?" Andrew asked.

"I won't be able to father. I have other plans."

"What plans could be more important than your family?"

"You are not the only family I have father. I promised my fiancé and her daughter a family vacation and I can't break my promise to that little girl." Andrew thought for a moment.

"Well bring your fiancé, and I'm sure the girl would love the horses."

"Fiancé?" Alexandra questioned. Andrew heard voices from the other end of the phone and then Gil's voice came back.

"Father, we can catch a flight tomorrow morning and be in by the afternoon."

"That will be fine Gil."

Alexandra looked puzzled "Didn't he swear off love and marriage." His brother, George just smiled.

"Interesting." Was all he said.

**Back In Las Vegas**

Gil hung up the phone and turned heaving a deep sigh. Catherine came back into the kitchen.

"Cath, what's going on I mean the mood swings are like whaen you were preg…" Catherine nodded slowly unsure of Gil's reaction to the news. Gil didn't make her wait long before swooping her up in her armsand swinging her around. But then he set her down and buried his face in her neck.

"Gil, what's wrong." Catherine felt tears slowly sliding down her back.

"I'm just. I mean. What if I can't do this?"

"You'll do just as good with this baby as you have with Lindsey."

Next Chapter will be the flight and meeting. Have it written but not typed.


	4. Chapter 4

The formatting might be off but I'm happy to be posting the last of what I have. I got a USB memory thinger for Christmas and it's cool. Help would be great because I've had this for 6 mnths with no idea how to finish.

Gil settled down and went to make transportation arangments while Catherine went to finish dinner. Twenty minutes later they all sat down to eat dinner, Lindsey sat rapped firing questions at Grissom who calmly answered them; smiling at how much energy she had, and how much she was like her mother.

Early the next morning they were all dressed and in Lindsey's case semi-awake, waiting for the cab that would take them to the airport. As they boarded their flight Catherine felt the weight that lay in her stomach clench. Knowing that they were headed toward the very people who had hurt Gil, causing him to become the antisocial person that he was, though he had improved somewhat. They made their way into the first class seats Lindsey sitting in the window, and Gil in the middle, leaving Catherine in the aisle. Lindsey bounced in her seat excitied by her first trip in an airplane. Gil watched Catherine's face noting the strain on her features. It was more than halfway through their flight before his curiosity got the better of him.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Gil asked. She sighed "It's nothing. I'm just worried about this trip that's all." "Cath. I know your not just going to like them because they hurt me, but I need to try at least this once to work it out." Catherine nodded and buried her face into his shoulder to take a nap. Gil looked over and watched Lindsey nod off against the window, smiling at the similarities between the two. They woke up later as the plane began to descend and they prepared to venture into the unknown.

As they got off the plane they saw a chauffer holding a sign with Grissom printed on it waiting for them. "I'm Gil Grissom." The chauffer nodded "I'm Samuel your driver. Right this way please." After a quick stop to pick up their luggage, they were in the limo and on the road. They were soon in front of a huge estate and Lindsey was stunned. Gil sighed as the limo stopped and waited patiently for the chauffer to open the door, then he exited helping Catherine and Lindsey out of the car. "Gil, this place looks like a castle. Look at the horses can I see them?" Lindsey bounced impatiently in front of him. "It's not quite a castle." They all looked up toward the voice at the front door. Linsdey saw the way Gil tensed and frowned slightly at the man. He watched them carefully "Hello. I'm Andrew Grissom." Lindsey took a step forward "I'm Lindsey Willows." Then Catherine took a breath "I'm Catherine Willows." Andrew smiled "So, you're the woman that got Gil to settle down." "I don't know if you'd call it settled." "Please I doubt Gil has ever done anything crazy in his life. You are probably a scientist that has always been a scientist." Catherine glared at him "No, that's not really true at all, but it's none of your concern." Andrew looked at her but didn't say anything about it "Let's head in shall we. Samuel take their things to their rooms."

They entered the house and were immeadiately taken to the sitting room to meet his family. Gil's brother George stepped up "Hello. I'm George Grissom and this is my wife Deborah, my sister Alexandra, her husband David, son Thomas, and my mother Susan. you've already met my father Andrew." Catherine stepped forward "I'm Catherine Willows and this is my daughter Lindsey." Alexandra stepped forward "So, how long have you know Gilbert?" Lindsey giggled and Gil smiled at her. Catherine looked at her "Almost 18 years now." Susan looked at her curiously "The bugs didn't scare you away?" "No, I tend to stay away from them but they don't bother me to much." George smiled warmly "Do you like horses Lindsey?" Lindsey grinned "I like horses a lot. Gil takes me riding when he has free time and he says that I'm a natural." Alexandra wached the way Gil looked at the two and had to ask "So Gil, are you her biological father?" Gil's eyes narrowed "No, Alexandra. Lindsey is Catherine's daughter from a previous marriage." "Well I just assumed..." "You know what they say about assuming." "No, what do they say." "It.." "Gil." "Sorry my dear."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long but my muse is still on hiatus but I forced this out because it's been so long. I don't have word so all mistakes are mine. I wished I owned Grissom but I own nothing. Any ideas email me or review please!

Chapter 2

Andrew led the group upstairs to the rooms they'd be using while the rest discussed the little family.

" HE seems a little touchy about the biological father business. Maybe they had a thing before this." Alexandra said. George looked at his sister for a moment, he knew that she had never gotten along with Gil.

"Alexandra, I'm sure your brother has his reasons for his behavior, let's not antagonize him. It must have taken a lot for his young woman to get him to talk to us, let alone visit us. Gil made not effort to hide his unhapiness with his mother and I getting remarried." Andrew said from the stairs.

Upstairs Gil and Catherine were unpacking while Lindsey chattered on enthusiasticly next to them.

"This house is huge. Did you see the horses? Can I ride one soon? Is there a pool? That lady didn't seem nice. Are the others like her?"

"Linds, why don't you breathe and let Gil think." a very amused Catherine said. Gil smiled and kissed her gently.

"Ewwww! Not when I'm in the room."Lindsey face of disgust had both Gil and Catherin chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it's been so long to update. I had several computer crashes and lost all of my work and couldn't get my muse to work. I'll be trying to update more frequently now. I actually just found out my story is in a C2.

After getting their things settled Gil, Catherine, and Lindsey headed back downstairs to where the others were sitting. Lindsey was watching Alexandra closely as they sat down.

"Is there something you'd like to know?" Alexandra raised an eyebrow waiting for her to say something.

"How come you're mean to Gil?"

"Lindsey," Catherine gave her a look, "That wasn't very polite."

"She was being mean to him earlier."

"We don't get along well, that's all, Lindsey," Gil said finally.

"That is an understatement," George snorted slightly and Andrew chuckled.

They politely chatted for a while. As time went by Lindsey began to fidget more and more in her seat, bored with the adult talk. Gil turned slightly toward her signing, she nodded and signed carefully back.

"You taught her to sign?" His mother signed to him causing Gil to smile. The rest of the family looked at them.

"Both Catherine and Lindsey can sign, Lindsey is still learning of course," he said and signed, "If it's alright I think Lindsey is ready to see the horses before she goes out of her mind."

"Of course, we should have realized she would get bored," his brother said.


End file.
